Various forms of extension cord reels and cases have been heretofore provided. However, a need exists for an extension cord reel and case which is of lightweight construction, inexpensive to manufacture and convenient to use. By providing an extension cord reel and case including these three aspects, a useful and highly desirable product will be provided.
Examples of extension cord reels and cases, as well as other structures, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 701,681, 898,320, 1,340,712, 2,275,258, 3,212,729 and 3,686,767.